gamingfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragnarok Online Reimagined Evolution Of Combat
Ragnarok Online: Reimagined Evolution Of Combat is fanmade version of Ragnarok Online. It has been made into an incremental game. Separate client with HTML5 support. Hidden new features. - Players can die and lose all of their HP if there are item upgrading and enchanting failures as their armor and weapon are destroyed and broken permanently, they can lose XP while not in town! On death, they cannot talk to NPCs whether in towns or not. - It has become incremental game up to 308 zeroes compared to 32bit for 2 billion. F2P Features Hugel Monster Race and Battlegrounds are not implemented anymore.. Kafra Warps, Fly Wings, Butterfly Wings, Urgent Call, Teleport & Warp Portal are totally removed & disabled. Monster cards are all character bound, compounding on equipment will make it account bound. Memo is disabled on all maps. There are no safe upgrade levels. All towns are PVP enabled, all maps are PK enabled, excluding to guild castles that are safe places. Players lose all items on death but they have 30% chance to lose items from mall on death. To become 3rd class, all players must be Transcendent class at level 99; players who are not transcendent in 2nd job cannot be changed to 3rd class. Players can lose 5-10% XP on death. There are potion level restrictions. XP mechanics have been nerfed back to pre-renewal. Drop system penalty has been re-implemented. XP and Drop rate of all monsters & mini bosses modifier are 0.5x. Drop rate of ori removed and ori piece and elu piece drop rate reduced drastically prior to Episode 1.5 update. Seling cards that can give you 90% of your taels back inpromptu. Virtual Currency we say is Taels. Level difference has been changed. Let's say if you are level 40 and monster level is 50, you will gain 20% more EXP... if your base level is 60, you will not gain any EXP. Items Cannot be put in storage or traded or vended that are character bound that are: - All monster cards Field Manual, Bubblegum, Emperium, Gift box, Old Blue Box, Old Purple Box, Old Card Album and Treasure Box. Account bound: . Equipments with cards that are account bound cannot be traded or vended; can be put to storage. Drop Rate: - Coal, Rough Elu & Ori, Stardust, Crystal Blue, Red Blood, Green Live, and Wind of Verdure drop rates reduced greatly. - Oridecon, Elunium, Mystic Frozen, Flame Heart, Great Nature, Rough Wind drop rates removed. - (almost) all monster cards drop including mini boss and MVP card rates removed and replaced with apple. Monsters Highest HP and lowest XP of most monsters kept in pre-Renewal. XP of MVPs and renewal Monsters are reduced similar to alternative of jRO. Mini bosses have 3x the HP, monsters have 1.2x the HP and most MVPs have 32768x the HP. These boss flagged monsters get a major overhaul and revamp; they will be totally immune to magic just as if players were wearing GTB shield. http://gamingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ragnarok_Online_Reimagined_Evolution_Of_Combat/Bosses Players - All players start 60 Health (Doram as 40 Health) and +10 SP multiplied by 1500 and 900. Card effects on VIT, INT, Health and Soul Bonuses are tripled. Trans classes gain 30% more Health and Soul. HP and SP regen mechanics have been nerfed back to parabolic state before Juno update. Players reaching base level 90 will receive triple HP & SP, that does NOT stack with Taekwon Ranker skill, contrary to that. - All players start inventory of 256 (500) and Kafra Storage of 1200 (2000). http://gamingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ragnarok_Online_Reimagined_Evolution_Of_Combat/Experience_Rates